In the Darkness
by Hobohunter
Summary: Jill searches through the mansion for anyone left of the living. Will she find anyone left? Will one of them be Chris? -COMPLETE- Based off Resident Evil: Director's Cut.
1. In the Darkness

The Mansion-

It was filled with monsters; some or which were animals, the others human.

Well... Once human.

The decayed fleshing and missing limbs showed Jill Valentine that they were somehow dead, yet somehow alive. Blood still ran fresh from their body, showing that their circulatory system was working and their hearts were still pumping.

She was no doctor, but she had enough science classes to figure that out. But she was also bright enough to shoot them in the head and high tail it out of there.

The officer had no idea where she was going, and ammo was staring to run a bit low. She made small grumbles as she thought about leaving a fully stocked helicopter with weapons and ammunition. Then started curing Brad Vickers for what seemed the hundredth time. If she ever got out of this- she would make sure he was killed by one of these monsters.

The main hall came alive with soft clicks as the soles of her boots slapped the marble floor, shifting to a soft, padded sound as she stepped on the trailing rug that lead to the steps.

Would she ever find Chris?

Would he ever find her?

The only way to find out was to keep on fighting and getting through this nightmare. That meant killing off any monster that came in her way. Human or animal.

She was a trained professional, after all; trained in how to use the gun in her hands and the knife at her side. She counted herself mighty lucky to still have both of her weapons from after that struggle in the forest... running from those damned dogs... those 'dogs' weren't normal dogs.

Nothing about tonight was normal, that was for sure.

Jill's body slowly went up the large stair case of the main hall again. Each creak of the stairs sent shivers down her already tingling spine. She knew more monsters were upstairs, but she promised Barry that she'd check it out again.

The officer turned to the right and headed up another small stair case until she arrived on the second floor. Her hand brushed her bangs out of her eyes before she took a few more cautionary steps. It seemed ok, so Jill walked past the first door and went down to the second one.

Her hesitant hand reached for the door slowly. She could hear her heart pumping in her ears and the adrenaline rushing through her veins. The door ripped ripped open with the jerk of her hand and she saw nothing... But blood.

The crimson liquid was splashed against the walls and floor. Bloody hand prints stained the walls as well, showing that someone was injured...

_Chris?_

_No... It couldn't be!_

Jill opened the other door at the end of the hallway and saw that it brought her out on a patio.

With a murder of crows.

She almost turned around to go back until she saw a foot around the corner. Hopefully it was still attached to a live, living body still...

Her lungs were still as she slowly made her way to the other side of the patio. She didn't want to make one sound as she walked. Those crows seemed very irritable towards her, and she didn't want to find out why they were clustered together on a patio.

As she rounded the corner, she smelled a horrible stench and looked down. A gasp came out suddenly and she looked at the corpse of her team mate, Forest Speyer.

The crows had pecked him to death and left his remains behind. Eye sockets empty, giving her a lifeless gaze. Strings of muscles and ligaments were pulled out and dangling off his decaying body.

The peeled and picked bones of his fingers still clung onto the bazooka that was held against him.

At that instant, Jill Valentine lost all hope. She didn't know what to do, she was completely out of it. She stared at his body for a few more seconds until she heard a horrible noise.

The crows began to caw and flap their wings wildly at her; sending her the message that she was about to end up like Forest.

She didn't know what happened first: her ducking to the ground, or her ripping the bazooka out of her dead comrades hands and firing a round.

After the shell hit the group of birds- the exploded into a thousand tiny pieces. Ribbons of muscle and feathers fell in clumps against the wooden patio boards. There were no longer any caws and squawks that filled the area. Only a cool summer breeze that wafted the stench of the undead and blood.

With a hand covering her mouth, Jill made it back into the blood stained hallway and wretched up everything she had left in her stomach from the pervious throw up in the bathroom.

Tonight was going to be a long night, and she didn't think her nerves or stomach were going to last much longer. Much less herself.

_Chris... Where are you?_

* * *

A/N: Well, friends, long time no see! Thank you for reading the first chapter of this story. I haven't written anything in such a long time. Yes, this is a story about Jill. Why? Felt like it.

This is about RE: director's cut. Why not REmake? Well yes, REmake is scary, but doesn't have the nostalgic feeling that the original RE had. You know what I'm talking about, right? If not, you're missing out.

I want to write something scary and not romantic for once. (But of course I will be still making romantic stories! So don't get me wrong.)

Hopefully after this I'll be able to wrote more and update. (Yeah right.)


	2. A Way out of Hell

Chapter 2

She couldn't believe it: an underground lab underneath a fountain? It sounded more like something out of a science fiction movie, not real life!

Jill sighed as she pushed the small step ladder across the room. She tried not to take notice to the surgical bed that was behind her, but it couldn't be helped. Blood and God only knows what bodily fluid was staining the once white sheet. Of course a box of shotgun shells were placed neatly on top of the gory bed. Of course.

For a moment, she looked at the box, wondering who could have placed a neat, full box of fresh shotgun shells out on a bed like this. Where was the owner? Was this some sort of sick game. She thought about not taking them, but then she remembered all the monsters she had seen on her way in.

Did she take them? Oh Hell yes.

She noticed the small vent on the floor and seized up, half-expecting it to start leaking poisonous gas, just like that pedestal room in the mansion. Yet whe the promised death in vapor form never showed up, Jill let out a sigh both in relief and frustration that she could not correctly anticipate this place.

_Why her?_

While maneuvering everything, she placed a wooden crate over the vent and the small step ladder up against the wall.

After climbing up the ladder and hoisting herself up in the air ducts, she had a sense of dread fill her body. Jill climbed out of the vent and jumped down into a tiled counter. The room was completely dark, except for a few small lights coming from what was assumed electronics. Her feet scuffed against the littered counter and she strained her ears to listen. She heard a strange crawling noise moving closely to her, inch by inch. Jill reached behind herself quickly and pulled the shot gun off from her back. Her small, but strong hands pumped the gun easily and held it tightly.

_There._

She turned her body to the left and fired a shell. A loud, deafening screech could be heard and she cocked the gun and fired again. The room was too dark to see in, but she knew whatever it was, it was dead now. Jill jumped down from the counter and saw she was trapped. She felt her boots crunch against the carcass, much like she was stomping on a giant roach or fly. Shivers went down her spine. She didn't not want to go up against mutant roaches. Not after giant spiders and whatever these were.

Her hand touched one of the grated shelves that closed her into the small confined area. Maybe she could climb over it? It was too dark, but hopefully there wasn't another one of those 'bug' monsters on the other side. Jill's hip touched the case beside it and saw that it could be pushed. With a huge grin on her face, she moved the shelf and sighed.

"Too easy,"

After moving it out of her way, she heard loud, thumping foot steps run towards her. She unsheathed her knife and turned about-face quickly and stabbed at the air. Her combat knife got stuck in what she assumed was a bug monster in the ceiling and it hissed loudly. The officer took a few steps back and she pumped that shotgun of hers again. Luckily, it only took one close range shot to kill the monster. It fell onto the floor and kicked it's legs around like an insect would.

"Yup. Bug."

Jill pulled the knife out of it's chest and grimaced from the feel of the sticky goo of the monster's blood, now coating the blade. She began to wipe it off on a dirty doctor coat when something glimmering in the back caught her eye.

It was a disc reader. The last one!

She rushed over quickly and placed the disc inside of the machine. After it read the final disc, it gave out a bible verse just like the other three had before:

_", and through your offspring all nations on earth will be blessed,_

_because you have obeyed me."_

_(Genesis 22:18)_

Jill didn't believe in God, but it somehow put her mind to a little ease. She glanced to the side and saw a metal door. Her hand pulled her handgun out of it's holster instead this time and then turned the handle.

Maybe she could finally find Chris? Maybe he was down here and figuring a way out as well?

_Maybe not..._

The door lead out into the concrete hallway and she headed back toward the hall that had the MO disc panel. She needed to know what was behind it, it could be an exit.

As she rounded the corner, she saw them. Zombies. These ones were different though, most of them had their rib cages exposed, showing their organs and beating hearts. The other noted fact was that they were completely naked. Jill glanced side to side, but saw that she couldn't make another route to get to that door. She raised up her gun and fired a few shots. Boring their tips into what used to be human brains.

She was relieved that they went down with one shot and ran down to the door that lead her to the other hallway.

Her fumbling fingers pulled down the three unlocked levers that opened the large enforced steel door.

Jill held her gun closely as she started to walk down the stairs that lead to a lower floor. The walls were bare and some parts were crumbling from the lack of care. But to much of her relief, no monsters were there.

Before she made it to the end, she noticed a small broken video camera hanging up from the ceiling. The pulled and frazzled wires sparked and crackled as it pointed to the door across the hall.

Jill walked slowly, staying away from the live wires and saw that she could see through the top grate of the metal prison-like door.

"Chris!"

_At long last, she had found who she was looking for all night._

_Now to find the second thing... the way out of Hell._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Does anyone else miss good fan fiction? Or is it just me?

And thanks to Arthasvsleon for beta-ing my story. Love you! 8:3


	3. Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

Chapter 3

Jill sat on the small cot in the old break room and sighed. She needed to set off the alarm to get Chris out of that cell in the basement. But of course, she had absolutely no idea how to do that. With what resolve she could muster, Jill came to the same choice that had kept her alive all night: she'll have to wing it.

Her dirty, gloved hand wiped at the sweat that was trickling down her brow. She was so close to getting them both out! She had no idea where Barry or Rebecca were, and for that matter she had no idea the rookie was even here until Chris told her.

The officer stood up and stretched her arms before she started to decide what weapons she wanted to take with her to the lower basement. At least, she hoped it was the last floor. How many stories was she underground, anyway?

Jill strode over to the large trunk and started leaving behind her handgun, bazooka, and what was left of their ammunition. She could take just the colt python and shot gun with her. They were easier to handle and a lot lighter than carrying everything at once.

She glanced at the typewriter that was next to the bed and walked back over to it. Her fingers touched the old keys and started to type up one last letter just in case she wasn't going to make it out of there.

_Check the safe box. There should be enough in there to keep you a live a little while longer. They saved my life, but now they're yours._

_-Jill Valentine_

After finishing, she cranked out the rest of the paper and set it beside the old typewriter. This would be the last thing anyone saw that was left from her if she died. This little letter was Jill's legacy if she became one of those monsters. Hopefully, the person that found these weapons would put her lifeless corpse out of misery if she was turned.

Jill checked over her inventory and then headed for the door. She was ready as ever and wasn't going down without a fight. After walking out of the door, she took a right and went to the elevator that she had just turned the power on for.

If she got the alarm on, it would free Chris and give him a chance to escape. It would also give Rebecca and Barry a chance.

She wouldn't allow Wesker to have one. Not since she saw that picture and read those files about him. He was a traitor to S.T.A.R.S. and it's team mates. He's a murderer.

As Jill rounded the corner, she saw someone standing in front of the B4 elevator.

"Jill! Jill, you're here too?" Barry gripped his gun tightly and had a sound of regret in his voice.

"Yes, you're here too?"

With a nod and a scratch of his beard, he replied,

"Look, uh, I lost my way..."

Jill grinned widely and tucked a few strands of her fringe behind her ear. Finally. Someone was going to stay by her side to figure this mess out.

"Let's get going!"

They both entered the elevator and waited for the door to close. It was a tight fit, but at least they were getting somewhere.

After the elevator had stopped on B4, it opened it's doors and let out the two occupants. The lights were dim, barely letting Jill see anything after she stepped off. The large industrial hall way had an exit sign that was toward the left. She began to walk towards the sign and felt that Barry slowed up and was behind her.

When Jill turned the corner, the first thing she saw was an evil smirk glaring down at her.

"Wesker?" she asked with a gasp.

The blonde man let out a low chuckle and adjusted the dark sunglasses that covered his eyes. He looked different, more sinister. And it send pricks and needles up and down her spine.

* * *

Jill watched Barry walk away and she stared at Wesker with hatred.

"So you're going to steal all the research!"

Her finger nails dug into the palms of her hands as she stared at her once-trusted captain. She was angry, no, furious. How could he do that to the team? He was a monster. A wolf in sheep's clothing. The Devil.

His face was smug, letting off a deadly charismatic tone of his voice. Bastard.

"Better yet, dear Jill, I'm going to show you the tyrant."

Just the name 'Tyrant' turned her blood and bone to ice. Just how many monsters did Umbrella have under their sleeves?

Wesker grabbed her roughly and lead her inside a room, his gun pointed neatly to the back of her skull. One false move, and she would be not long a part of the living.

He lead her to the other side of the room, which had a large stasis tube.

A gasp comes out of her opened mouth at what she saw inside of the large capsule.

A large monster, over eight feet high. It's skin, a pale, blue color; it's right hand had long fingers, which looked like elongated talons; it's heart was beating outside of it's chest, showing that it was very much alive; it had no genitalia on it's bare lower half, deeming it sexless.

"Tyrant virus is a super virus; which creates a monster which is stronger than human beings. Tyrant is the most powerful biological weapon the the world!"

She watched her ex-captain stand by a large control panel as he stared at the monster. He looked like he was completely fascinated with it, like it was a God in some nature. Jill raised her eye brows as she looked at the thing in the glass case,

"You don't mean you're experimenting on... real people?"

"This is really beautiful. All this power will be mine..." his voice was soft, but firm as he looked at Tyrant in awe.

_You monster... what does that mean?_

"For the sake of an awful creature!"

He glanced back at Jill and cupped her cheek softly,

"Don't be upset. All weak people exist to be eaten."

His hand moved away sharply after and moved over to the control panel by the tyrant. His fingers tapped a few buttons and the container for the tyrant started to drain the liquid that was surrounding it.

The eyes of the tyrant slowly started to open, focusing on the two people that stood before it. It's large hand touched the glass in front of it and felt that it's still trapped behind the glass. A few hard hits, and it began to crack. The final third hit shattered the glass, which scattered all over the floor.

Tyrant let out an inhuman roar and stared at Jill with it's life-less eyes. Wesker let out an evil chuckle and the monster turned his head at him. The smirk on his face turned sour when it started advancing towards him.

"What? Don't come this way!" his hand feverishly started to type on the control panel until he was stopped by being skewered by the Tyrant's long talons.

"NOOOO!"

The large monster tossed Wesker aside like a rag doll, leaving it's claws covered in blood. It turned towards Jill and she raised her magnum with both hands. Luckily she brought the powerful revolver with her this time. She was going to need it.

* * *

A/N: I think one more chapter left. I noticed how long this one was getting, so I cut it to two.

I did use the lines from the directors cut in this, I saw it more fit. There were only a few tweaks on my part. I love the lines, (not the voice acting) and I did not want to change them. I hope you liked the way I wrote them into the story.

Tell me what you thought about this chapter! :) I hope you're enjoying this story!


	4. Just the Beginning

Chapter 4

Jill killed it. She didn't know how, but she killed it!

Where head shots had failed and blasts at the stomach, limbs and even the chest failed, shooting it square in the heart did the trick. When the hulking form collapsed and remained still, she breathed a great sigh of relief.

"Some super virus that was," she sighed as she reloaded her revolver. Her cut and dirty fingers pulled out the spent cases before she slide in fresh, dependable, rounds.

The only thought that came to mind was: _I love this gun_.

With the flick of the wrist, the gun's catch snapped closed. Making her feel so much more safe knowing she had this weapon in her hand.

Jill walked out of the lab and rode up to the floor above. The doors opened and there stood Barry, with his face lowered to the ground. He looked up at Jill in surprise and had a look of relief cover his face soon after.

"Hurry!" he shouted as they ran through the hall. The self destruct sequence came on, unlocking all the emergency exits.

_Chris!_

She ran as fast as she could towards the hall that held her partner. The naked zombies were roaming the halls again, blocking off their exit and wasting their precious time.

"Let me take care of them, Jill!" shouted Barry as he started to shoot the zombies one by one, "Go get Chris!"

With a quick nod, she bolted in between the undead and heard a loud screech echo throughout the halls.

_Oh no... not them again!_

She looked up and one of the reptilian monsters jumped in front of her. It's clawed feet clicked against the concrete as it marched towards Jill.

With a smirk, she raised the colt python and aimed it towards it's head.

"Not this time."

The gun gave off a little kick after it fired, but she held it firmly in both of her hands. Just one shot killed those 'hunters', and she was glad she could make her way towards Chris's cell.

She ripped the multiple doors open as she ran towards the tiny prison. Her feet flew and pushed herself off the top step, letting her jump off the small stair case and landing safely on the ground as she ran through the hall. The alarm kept blaring, telling her that they only had a few more minutes left to live.

The will to live kept her going, making her body block out the pain aching in her legs and chest.

At the end of the hall was the room what held Chris captive. Jill gripped the handle and it turned open, letting her friend free.

"Jill!"

Chris stood up and rushed over to the room quickly, his hand wrapped around his familiar firearm.

"What's going on!"

"We have to get out of here! The place is gonna self destruct in any minute!"

She grabbed his hand firmly and they began to run back up the hall and reach the top floor of the lab. Zombies of old scientists filled the hall, but Chris and Jill took care of them, easy.

The buckshot from the shotgun Jill brought would scatter and take out a few of them at a time, while Chris shot others in the head with his handgun.

They both made it up the ladder to the top of the lab complex. Much to their relief, Barry and Rebecca were waiting by the door with looks of relief when they saw their friends emerge from the under ground.

"HURRY!" shouted Barry once again, waving his arm as he and the rookie started to run down yet another hallway.

Jill and the others rounded the corner when the broken radio that Richard had given her started to beep, sending her a message,

"This is Brad... Running out of fuel... If there is anyone alive, contact me now, ok? This is the last time..." the radio faded out and it became static once again. The remainder of S.T.A.R.S. looked at each other and had huge grins.

_Thank you, Chickenheart, you've saved us all._

_

* * *

_

Rebecca found a battery on the ground as they ran and then found out it went into the wall for the final elevator.

All of them wondered just how that happened. Was some one trying to sabotage them. Could it have been Wesker?

_No. It couldn't be him. The tyrant... it killed him... right? No one could come back from that..._

Then again, if tonight proved anything... its that sometimes the dead won't stay dead.

Suddenly- the horrible screech of monsters filled the hall that they had just been in. The look of dread filled their eyes, thinking that they would never get out of this nightmare.

"Oh no, you have to be kidding! After we've come all the way here!"

Chris looked at Jill and smiled softly,

"Ladies first! Go Jill! Rebecca!"

The two women looked at each other and shook their heads.

"But Chris!"

His blue eyes locked with Jill's grey and then he gave a small wink,

"Give me a chance to play nice guy, huh?"

With a nod, Jill looked at Rebecca and then back at her partner,

"Ok, I leave it up to you two. See you both at the heliport."

After that, Rebecca and Jill walked onto the elevator and pressed the button that lead to the roof. As they rode, the voice from the alarm suddenly spoke, which made their hopes plummet.

"Three minutes until explosion."

_Chris..._

When the elevator car stopped, the two ran off onto the roof to find anything that could signal Brad.

To the right, beside the door, was a large box that read 'emergency flare'

"Thank God!" sighed Jill with relief. She and Rebecca dragged the large box into the middle of the heliport and lit up the flares.

The young rookie looked up at the sky and tried to see if she could find the helicopter.

"Do you think he'll come?" she asked softly. Jill detected trembling in her voice and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure of it."

The two waited for a few seconds until they saw the Alpha team's helicopter in the distance. They waved at Brad and moved off the pad to give him room to land.

"BRAD!" shouted a man's voice from behind. The two girls looked behind and saw Chris and Barry exiting the elevator. They looked like they hadn't gotten into any trouble down in the hall.

They ran over to the heliport and were stopped suddenly. Back by the elevator door, the concrete ground started to crack and give way.

The look of horror filled Jill's eyes as she watched the Tyrant leap out of the hole.

"GET BACK!" she shouted, grabbing her revolver instantly. She'd make damn sure she'd kill that monster for good.

The sounds of gunshots could be heard as the four survivors began to shoot the freak of nature, trying to take it out.

It looked like it had mutated, the talons were longer and the skin was a different color. But the heart, that was still outside of it's chest, and everyone knew what it's one weakness was.

Suddenly- it made a mad dash towards Rebecca and crashed into her full force, knocking her across the port and crashing into a wall. She was still conscious somehow, but Barry began shouting at Tyrant to catch it's attention.

"Hey you! Get over here!" he began shooting round into the back of it's head to make it aggravated at the older man.

It did just the trick and it started to charge at Barry, letting out an inhuman roar. Chris began shooting it in the heart as Barry barely dodged it's quick attack. Jill felt helpless, she couldn't kill the monster. They'd all die.

"JILL!"

The officer looked up at the helicopter and watched Brad throw something out of the window.

"It's coming! Jill, kill that monster!"

She looked down at the rocket launcher he had thrown and the hugest grin filled her face.

_Bingo._

The tyrant decided to run towards her all of a sudden, making her duck and roll for the weapon that was on the ground. She picked up the large gun and aimed it right at the tyrant's chest.

She squeezed the trigger, sending a rocket right at it. But to her horror, the tyrant hit the missile away from it, making it strike into the side of the building.

"You can do it, Jill!" shouted Chris loudly. She glanced to the side and saw that he and Barry were supporting Rebecca in between them. She was barely conscious and blood was trickling down the side of her head.

Jill Valentine was never so nervous in her life. The clock was ticking down and she only had a few more shots to make.

Umbrella's Tyrant walked slowly towards her, it's sinister look struck fear in her heart.

"JILL! NOW!"

She squeezed the trigger one last time, watching a missile go right into the chest of the monster, exploding it into a million pieces.

Burnt chunks of flesh and bone rained from the sky as Brad landed the helicopter onto the pad. Barry and Chris helped an injured Rebecca into the bird as quickly as they could.

Jill threw the rocket launcher onto the ground and came up to the door.

"You did good, Jilly. You saved us."

Chris lent out his hand and Jill accepted as he pulled her inside and slammed the door shut.

"Brad," gruffed Chris, "Get is the fuck out of here!"

A weak, trembling voice came over the speaker from the cockpit.

"You don't have to tell me twice..."

Brad Vickers rose the last S.T.A.R.S. helicopter up from the pad, and flying them off towards Raccoon City.

The day finally started to break, ending the night of horror.

The four in the back closed their eyes as they heard the mansion explode off in the distance.

Their friends, their comrades, and so many innocent people dies because of Umbrella's research. They would make them pay for it, but none of the lives left would ever be replaced.

Jill rested her head on Chris's shoulder as they rode. Her hand rested on his leg, and he placed his hand on top of hers. His eyes stared at the wall in front of him as he thought. His face was emotionless, like it was made of stone.

Barry looked at a picture of his wife and children as he reloaded his gun. He promised he would keep them safe and out of Umbrella's clutches. He would fight until he could make a peaceful life for his two daughters.

Rebecca slept on the empty seats with a look of pain on her face. No one knew about the previous night she had with the mysterious Billy Coen. She would never tell until the time was right. For now, she would sleep with no dreams. And hopefully wake up to a better tomorrow.

They were all alive, and they were going to make the best of it. They were going to make the world a better place and make sure something like this never happened again.

They saw the fiery pits of Hell and overcame. They survived.

Now it was Umbrellas' turn.

* * *

_Raccoon Weekly, July 29, 1998_

_"After [the S.T.A.R.S.'s] mishandling of the Raccoon Forest search, we've decided to let the R.P.D see this investigation through its conclusion. We have reason to believe that the S.T.A.R.S. may have been ingesting drugs and/ or alcohol prior to their search, and have suspended the use of their services indefinitely."_

_

* * *

_

A/N: **The newspaper column was from S.D. Perry's book, Resident Evil: Caliban cove. I give her full credit. I also used some lines from director's cut again, so they get their credit as well! Thank you, CAPCOM. :D**

I hope you liked this story, I wanted to do my part and make a suitable story for Director's Cut, because everyone has been giving it the cold shoulder and writing about REmake and later games. This here is a classic, people and shouldn't be ignored because of the graphics and horrible voice acting. (Though it has grown on me)

I'm glad you took time to read this story against all the weird RE fictions that are being made now. I'm not a fan of them and will NOT be reading them. I do not like Twilight mixed with my zombies, thank you very much! And I wont read any LeonAda or SteveClaire. If you write LeonClaire, Hobohunter will read them, so let her know when you write one, ok? Of course ChrisJill too.

Oh yes, this story is dedicated to my boyfriend, Arthasvsleon 8:3 Even though it's not a romantic story, you're my inspiration to keep on writing and doing what I love to do, even when I think I'm bad at it.

Why are you still reading this? Go find something else to read, why don't 'cha? XD


End file.
